A page may include a number of objects. Some of the objects should remain in relatively fixed positions on the page, while other objects may be moved to one of a number of positions on the page. In a number of applications, a page may have a number of objects that overlap on the page, making the objects difficult to read and/or distinguish. At other times, when no overlap may exist between objects, the objects may be clustered too close together to be clearly interpreted.